GeoCities websites
Geocities sites I'm starting a list here in advance of the October shutdown, so that I don't forget the urls of the sites. Some of these will be/are converted to paid Yahoo sites or else placed elsewhere; so not all of them will disappear. * Don Fasig's Forever Knight Garden http://www.geocities.com/Athens/7139/fkgarden.htm Hub to War Nine pages and FORKNI-L subscription info. Includes: ** FKWar 11 Factions http://www.geocities.com/athens/7139/fkwar11factions.htm Faction participants in War 11. ** N&NPack War XI Member List http://www.geocities.com/Area51/8456/warxi.html List of permissions for N&NPackers participating in War 11. * Knightwalker: A Forever Knight Site http://www.geocities.com/knightwalker1228/index.html April French's Forever Knight site; includes essays and fiction. * Stormy's SciFi Window to Fun! http://www.geocities.com/Area51/2012/ Has a page for the GWDFC Charity Jacket Drive (http://www.geocities.com/Area51/2012/Jacket.html), with info about a jacket for sale. -- Greer Watson 22:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) * Geraint Wyn Davies Fan Club http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/1937/ The fan club has a nice new site, of course; but they left behind archive pages of fan posts from 1997-99, an old Christmas message, and a set of Gerthering 4 photos. * The Guild of Fortune's Light http://www.geocities.com/Area51/5072/ One of their filk pages (http://www.geocities.com/Area51/5072/filk1.html) includes a Forever Knight filk, "Please Let the Sun Come Up on Me", to be sung by Nick to Lacroix in "Last Knight" to the tune of "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" by Elton John. The rest of the site has moved to http://www.fortunecity.com/tatooine/servalan/6/ (but not the filk pages). * Mercenaries Guild Faction sites for the Mercenaries Guild: **http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Studio/1999/index.html **http://www.geocities.com/forevermerc/ -- Greer Watson 03:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) * “Purity Control: Part One: Canadian Gothic” by havisham06 http://uk.geocities.com/havisham06/fic/cg.html From the "ninemuses" website (http://uk.geocities.com/havisham06/), a British multi-fandom site. This is a crossover story between Due South, The X Files, Forever Knight, and Night Stalker. Written some time later, Part Two is also a crossover, but does not involve Forever Knight. * "Strange Knight" Attractive homepage for a Strange Luck crossover story by Azar and Fleurette. The story is archived on www.fkfanfic.com; but this page is not. http://www.geocities.com/blueplatediner/fanfic/strkni.html Paid sites? I get the impression—from the lack of ads—that the following may already have been converted to Yahoo's paid level of Geocities service: * Three connected faction/personal sites of Bonnie Rutledge's: **'Bon's Forever Knight Fan Fiction Wasteland' http://www.geocities.com/~br1035/fk/forever.html Personal fan fiction site **'The Good, the Bad and the Perky' http://www.geocities.com/~br1035/tracy/tracy.html Perks fan site ** Nunkies Anonymous http://www.geocities.com/~br1035/main.html Nunkies Anonymous faction site. Includes an archive of sound files. *'Why I Love ''Forever Knight - The Die-Hard Page''' http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/5077/fk/diehard.html Bonnie Rutledge's archive of sound and screen captures, divided up by character. * The (New) Network & Cable TV Guide http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/9348/forever_knight.htm The Forever Knight page on a site for TV trivia. * Mortal Love: Home of the Nick&Natpack http://www.geocities.com/nnpacker001/ Faction site for the Nick and NatPackers. -- Greer Watson 22:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * Cousin Kimi's Tracy page http://www.geocities.com/Athens/Troy/6801/dp.html A small site focused on Tracy Vetter. * LadyVamp's Nick & Nat Page http://geocities.com/ladyvampknight1228/FKpageindex.html Focus on Nick/Nat; screen capture archive, collages. Moved variously * Camarila's Forever Knight Page http://www.geocities.com/camarilasouth/foreverknight.html Includes a small archive of screen captures and publicity pictures. moved to http://members.fortunecity.com/camarila/foreverknight.html * Forever Knight Episode Guide http://www.geocities.com/pandora7_7/foreverknighttable.html Grid format episode guide with brief synopses. moved to http://akasha77.fortunecity.com/forever.knight.table.html * Cousin Tserisa's Forever Knight Page http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Vault/3274/forkni/ Moved to http://velvetdragon.com/forkni/ Moved to www.foreverknight.org * KnightCrusader http://www.geocities.com/nicholasdebarbrant/ Debbi Henson's personal site for her fan fiction and essays about Forever Knight. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/KnightCrusader/ * My Forever Knight Fiction http://www.geocities.com/erika1228/ Christine Hantzopulos Hunt's personal site. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Erika1228/ * Exsanguination http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Network/9492/index.htm Marie-Andrée's fan site; includes personal thoughts on the series, and one story, "Ideals Shattered" Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Exsanguination/ * Immortal Beloveds http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Stage/5112/ Time Jordan's website Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Time_Jordan/ * Fenris' Fan Fiction Page http://www.geocities.com/Paris/Metro/4859/Fenris.html Personal site. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Fenris/ * The Valentines http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/8797/ NuitCoeur's Valentines page. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/NuitCoeur/ * Two sites (with multiple subsections): ** The Unnamed UnFAQ (Unfrequently Asked Questions) plus Unsuited page http://www.geocities.com/Paris/Rue/1228/ **'Forever Knight War 8: The Unnamed Faction' plus Illinois Jules' Episode Slants http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Zone/1229/ Moved together to http://www.foreverknight.org/UnFAQ_IllinoisJules/ * Louise's Forever Knight Page http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Lot/5510/FK1.html Intro to FK and FK fandom, includes guestbook. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Louise/ * Valentine Fiction Archive http://www.geocities.com/zoewolfson/val/ Archive of fan fiction about Natalie and LaCroix. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Valentine/ * Nigel Bennett Worship Page http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/9912/Nigel.html Fan tribute page. http://www.foreverknight.org/NigelBennett/ * Ainsley's Forever Knight Page http://www.geocities.com/pleinelune1/fk.html Mostly an intro site; includes the "FK Purity Test". Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/PleineLune/ * The Forever Knight Fun Page http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Boulevard/5565/ jokes and trivia Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/FunPage/ * Two sites (with multiple subsections): **'Cousin Mary's Tracy Vetter Page' http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/ Dark Perks site. ***Includes an archive of Cousin Mary's fan fiction, an interactive story, a game about touring the Dark Perks' Mansion, and a humour page. Connected subdomains include: *** CERK Perks http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/cerkperk.html Faction page for the CERKPerks, including fiction and FAX on Tracy and LaCroix. *** Rat Patrol http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/ratpat.html Faction page for the Rat Patrol, including fan fiction and fan art about Tracy and Screed. *** Night Shift http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/Nick.htm Faction page for the Night Shift, including fan fiction and screen captures for Tracy and Nick. -- Greer Watson 01:38, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ** Dark Perkulator Mansion http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Shadowlands/7121/ The headquarters of the Dark Perks faction. All moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Cousin_Mary1228/ * Patty's Little Corner of Forever Knight http://www.geocities.com/pas_20197/homepage08.html Patty Costantino's personal site, with filks, fiction, banners, and a quiz. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/PattysLCofFK * Gersknightlady http://www.geocities.com/gersknightlady/Home.html Personal site, including stories, pictures, and FK jewellery. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/GersKnightLady * Phylis' Poetry Page http://www.geocities.com/phylis_s_2000_2001/phylis_poetry_homepage.html Personal site, especially for her poetry (not all Forever Knight). Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Phylis * FKWarlock War 10 Webpage http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Lot/9686/index.html Site about War 10 (excluding archive of actual posts). Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/WarTen * Knightwolf's Den http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Dimension/7396/ Knightwolf1228 (Kathryn)'s site, including quotations from the show, by season. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/KnightWolf * The Universe According to Darius http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/ Nest of personal pages includes a Forever Knight site (http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/foreverknight.html). Includes the following: ** Forever Knight Fanatics http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/4everknightfanatics.html The Fanatics' castle. ** Vaqueras' Wing of the Fanatics' Castle (http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/vaqwing.html ** The Fanatics' Library http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/library.html Fan fiction by the Fanatics. ** Vaqueras' Reading Room http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/vaqread.html All moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Darius4Evr * All for Javs and Javs For All!: War 12 Vaqueras http://www.geocities.com/proudvaq/ List of permissions for Vaqueras participating in War 12. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/VaquerasWar12 * We Come in Peach http://www.geocities.com/patt1228/NunkiesAnonymous/NA-War12_2_index.html List of permissions for NA members participating in War 12. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/NAWar12 * FK4 http://ca.geocities.com/gwatson2@rogers.com/index.html Website for the FK4 virtual season. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/FK4/ *'Knighteye's Site' Embryonic unfinished site by Knighteyes1228 (Betsy). Includes the following pages: **'Knighteye's Immortal Beloveds' http://www.geocities.com/knighteyes1228/Immortal_Beloveds.html Page of framed screen captures of Nick and Janette Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/KnightEyes2/Immortal_Beloveds.html **'Women of the Knight: A Forever Knight Fan Site' http://www.geocities.com/knighteyes1228/Women_Of_The_Knight.html Page of framed screen captures of female characters from Forever Knight. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/KnightEyes1/Women_Of_The_Knight.html *'Cousin Elim's Site' http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Set/9751/index.html Small personal site, not all Forever Knight. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/CousinElim/ *'SoulWindow's Forever Knight Page' http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Chamber/5864/fkpage.html Small personal site, not all Forever Knight. Includes several stories by SoulWindow and a couple by Karen. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/SoulWindow/ * Temple of the Randomnessguru http://www.geocities.com/seregiaur/home.html Small personal site, not all Forever Knight. Includes several stories, some crossovers. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/RandomnessGuru/ * Gary B's Forever Knight Picture Page http://www.geocities.com/ryandalion13th/ForKniS3p1.html Small screen capture collection. Part of Gary B's Atomic Brainwave, in "The Television Page" section along with pages of screen captures for three other TV series. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/GaryB/ForKniS3p1.html * Knights in Darkness Faction page. http://us.geocities.com/tserisa/forkni/fkid/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/KnightsInDarkness/fkid.html * Lady Sabra's FK Site http://de.geocities.com/an_machemehl/index.html A German Forever Knight site. Small, fairly basic, with some art. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/LadySabra/ * The N&NPack Photo and Sound Shop http://www.geocities.com/Area51/8718/index3.html Archive of screen and sound captures. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/NNPackPandSShop/ * Some Of My Favorites http://us.geocities.com/SouthBeach/Lagoon/3553/forever-knight.htm Forever Knight page in the TV section of a personal site recording the owner's favorite things. First layout, never elaborated, little content. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/SomeFavorites/ * Janette DuCharme Not much remains of this: the index page, a page with links to TV shows, and one wing of the Forever Knight Fanatics Castle: the other links lead to LadyNay' original site at http://www.geocities.com/wetvampirekiss/ —which is long gone. http://www.geocities.com/cousinnay/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/LadyNay/